


Muggle club

by Disneyqueen626



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyqueen626/pseuds/Disneyqueen626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday afternoon, a group of Hogwarts students meet in secret. They all have one thing in common, and are dedicated to finding a solution to one problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muggle club

Hogwarts students had Friday afternoons off, and on this particular Friday in November, a few dozen students, as usual, snuck into one of the classrooms. 

"Progress!" announced one of the fifth year students. "I've made a breakthrough!"

"Really?" shrieked a second year girl. The fifth year nodded. 

"Come on!" yelled a third year boy. "I want to watch Doctor Who!"

"Alright," said the fifth year boy. "Everyone take out your phones and you'll notice that we now have wifi, but don't type anything. Instead, take out your wands and say the 'alohamora' spell."

The students cheered as the their phones gained three bars. At last they had done it. The Muggle borns had finally gotten Hogwarts wifi.


End file.
